


【KK】血誓（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】血誓（全一回）

在一个没有月亮的晚上，东京都郊外一间破败不堪的寺庙中，发生了一起凶杀案。

案件发生的地点，是一间偏僻的佛殿。这佛殿十分的不同寻常，因为里面供奉的是阿修罗。

亦正亦邪，非神非鬼，佛陀应以慈悲为怀，而阿修罗好勇斗狠；邪魔嗜杀成性，而阿修罗惩恶扬善，是佛教中非常特别的存在。

凶杀过程过于残忍，而当时夜幕沉沉，只能隐约看见砍刀反射的寒光。

第三天警察赶到现场后，就被那些乱刀砍死的尸体惊呆了，阿修罗殿的地面上，墙壁上，天花板上，都溅满了鲜血，一共死了三个人，有一具尸体上面的刀伤，足有四十处。

因为现场被发现了一个空空如也，上面画满了神秘花纹符咒的棺材，且三具尸体的血都被放干了。这些证据让警方有充足的证据怀疑，这是某个神秘的邪教组织，所进行的一次不为人所知的秘密活动。

记者们闻风而动，电视台竞相前来采访，SNS上热热闹闹，消息很快就上了热搜，成为新都市怪谈的案件，被人们津津乐道了很长时间。

当然，这都是后话了。

凶杀案发生的当天，确实有什么东西被唤醒了。

粘稠的鲜血渗入到地板下面，滴落到藏在这里好几百年了的棺材上。神秘的花纹亮起了暗淡的光，封印被破坏，棺材打开，从里面伸出了一只苍白的手。

同时还有低沉的咳嗽声，轻轻响起……

 

堂本剛漫无目的地走在熙熙攘攘的大街上，披着一件破破烂烂的斗篷，对周围人异样的目光视若无睹。

自己这是沉睡了多长时间？二百年？三百年？那会儿人类还刚刚学会使用珍妮机，现在却已经能够向神佛偷盗光明，点亮黑暗了。

这光芒还不似太阳那样炽烈而危险，对于剛而言，他实在是太喜欢这些如月光一般的明亮了。

周围人说的话他听不懂，城里的这些事物他都不认识，从破庙中醒过来之后，他就遵循着本能一路下山，进入城市。

因为他实在是太饿了。

棺材将三具尸体的血液都吸干后，才将剛唤醒，从封印中把他解放出来。

现在，熙熙攘攘的人群，在剛眼里，全都是移动的食物。

不行！狠狠地闭了闭眼睛，咬住下唇遏制自己的冲动。他说过的，不能伤害人类，尤其是不能伤害无辜的好人。

不可以，不可以不听话，他知道了，会不开心，会难过的……

再次用力咬了一下嘴唇，用疼痛逼走越来越强烈的冲动，剛掉头走进了人迹罕至的小巷。

一直走到公园里，远离了人群，那种躁动不安的饥饿感才稍稍消退了一点。

可这不是办法，他需要吃东西，需要新鲜的血液，最好是人类的血液。可不论从主观上，还是从自小受到的教育上，剛都不愿意将自己的尖牙，刺入那些脆弱的颈动脉中。

好不容易走到城市里来了，难道还要再走出去才能填饱肚子吗。

剛苦笑，从长椅上站起来，实在不行，就去找那些流浪的小动物吧，虽然血液很少，但聊胜于无。

“汪呜……”没迈出两步，小动物就送上门来了。

剛低头，看向那只在自己脚边绕来绕去的小狗，浅色的长毛好像蓬松的面包，尖鼻子尖耳朵，还有一双水汪汪的大眼睛。

蹲下身子将手伸进小狗的腋下把它抱起来，让它的眼睛和自己平视，剛犹豫再犹豫，终于舍下了自己的那点不忍心，不管小狗再怎么可爱，还是填饱肚子比较重要。

心里默念着“对不起了，小家伙。”剛张开嘴巴，露出了尖利的犬齿。

“Pan！”以为剛在跟自己玩游戏的小狗，在听到这声呼唤之后，就挣扎着想离开剛。

而剛，亦在听到这个男声之后，僵在了原地。

手一松，小狗落到地上，欢快地向着声源跑过去了。

“Pan！”那人又叫了一声，从黑暗中跑过来，忽略掉正摇着尾巴扒他裤腿的自家宠物，将注意力都放在了路灯下的剛身上。

苍白的皮肤，瘦削的脸颊，如夜空般深邃的大眼睛，几乎垂到腰际的有些乱糟糟的长发，披着一身不知什么材质的破烂黑色衣物，赤着双脚蹲在地上，正用惊愕至极目光看着自己。

像是从末世而来的堕落天使，集危险和圣洁于一身，有着矛盾的美丽。

“这位，这位先生，你没事吧？我叫堂本光一，是个医生，有什么我能帮助你的吗？”男人一开口，就见剛受惊了似的瑟缩了一下，他忙放缓语气，率先将名字和职业都告诉了对方，以示自己没有恶意，不是坏人。

看对方这状态，光一自动将他脑补成了精神不太正常却受到了长期监禁的可怜人。

“Ko，ichi……”喃喃念叨着这个名字，看着那张熟悉的面孔，剛蓦地觉得自己眼眶发热，控制不住地伸出手，想要去触摸对方。

光一就看见，这个奇怪却漂亮的男人，从地上站起来伸出手，然后就闭上眼睛，软软地倒了下去。

被吓了一大跳之后，身体先于脑子做出了反应，光一冲上去，堪堪接住了剛，没让他跌到坚硬的地面上。

将人抱在怀里，光一就发现，这个男人身上也瘦的惊人，轻飘飘的好像一片羽毛，体温也比正常人低很多。

“汪？”见主人将那个陌生人抱了起来，被叫做Pan的小狗，有些疑惑地叫了一声。

“走，我们回家。”光一说着，也不知道是跟谁在说。

脚步声，渐渐消失在了公园中。

 

“孩子，他伤得太重了，还失血过多……”

“我不管！无论用什么方法，帮我救活他！”

“听着，我们也不是不愿意帮助同胞……”

“求你们了！你们一定能够救他的！不是都说，只要还有一口气，驱魔人就能从冥王那里将灵魂给抢回来的吗！”

“可是，他这些伤，真的没法在这一世得救了……”

“那就送他去下一世！只要灵魂不消散就行，只要他下一辈子还是他就好！”

“……你真的愿意付任何代价？”

“我愿意付任何代价。”

“那好，给我一半你的血，我们还要将你封印，防止你出去害人，可以吗？”

“可以！全部拿走也没关系！只要能将他完整的灵魂保下来！”

“你可真是……”

“好了，我们开始吧。”

……

“嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒嗒。”

随着梦境的消弭，意识越来越清醒，一片黑暗中，有什么轻微的声音在不停地响起，传入剛的耳中。

张开眼睛，剛茫然地转了转眼睛，白色的天花板，不熟悉的环境，还有坐在床的另一侧的男人，光一。

“你醒了？”光一偏头，露出了一个剛十分熟悉的笑容。

将膝盖上那个奇怪的东西合上放在一边后，光一就走到窗边，拉开了厚重的床帘。

“啊……”剛只来得及用手臂遮住眼睛，阳光照射到的肌肤，传来了一阵火辣辣的刺痛，是被烧伤了的感觉。

灼痛消失了，光一重新放下了窗帘。

“你是吸血鬼。”看着剛干瘦苍白的小臂上那个以肉眼可见速度愈合的伤口，语气十分笃定。

可对方一副不安惶恐的样子，并未对他的话做出什么反应。

听不懂么……心下叹一口气，光一想了想，拿着钥匙离开了家。

大门关上发出了“砰”一声后，剛垂下眼帘，攥紧了盖在身上的被子。

被讨厌了吧……我是吸血鬼什么的。

虽然听不懂光一刚才说的是什么，可他惧怕阳光的表现和身体上的种种异常，怕是已经让光一明白了，自己并不是人类。

是想将自己关在这里限制行动么？还是直接想去请专业人士来处理自己……毕竟，这一世作为人类长大的光一，没有遇上过这种情况吧。

狗狗不能伤了，那是光一重要的家人。家人……剛心里发酸，曾经的自己，这个词曾经是属于他的。

剛没有心思去打量如今这个属于人类堂本光一的家，他试着从床上离开，站到地上。

时钟显示，现在是上午十点，又是一夜没有进食，剛觉得自己更加虚弱了，踉跄一下，差点没站稳。

眼前一阵阵发黑，恐怕不用等着来个什么驱魔人收拾，我就先饿死了吧。剛自嘲似的扯起一侧嘴角，试着慢慢地从卧室走到了客厅里。

小狗正窝在客厅地板上的垫子中睡得香，依照剛的经验，普通人类家里是不太可能有血制品的。

剛是作为吸血鬼出生的纯血统，普通人类的食物也可以吃，只是不能像人类一样有效地从食物中汲取营养。

但至少能缓解一下饥饿感，转移一下注意力，让他不至于控制不住自己去抓那只小狗。

餐桌上有一罐饼干，剛在椅子上坐下，拿出一块，迟疑了一下，然后咬了一小口。

好干……

像是在咀嚼沙子一样，剛给自己倒了杯水，喝了两口后，才慢慢地吃完了一小块饼干，他又拿起第二块。

可是剛高估了自己的身体。

空虚了近三百年的胃部变得无比脆弱，如果他这时隔几百年的第一次进食是血液还好，但他先吃了一块饼干。

胃痛袭来的时候，像是有一只长着尖刺的脚，狠狠地揣进了他柔软的腹部。

呼吸停滞了几秒，就马上转向了粗重。剛用手攥着肚子上的皮肤，几乎躬成了一只虾米。

他一定是从椅子上跌下来了，额头重重撞上地板，一阵强烈的眩晕感，却稍稍缓解了一下胃痛。

犹豫着要不要干脆将自己撞晕过去算了，剛就听见，光一的声音，仿佛是从极其遥远的地方传来，“喂，喂……”

好像是被扶起来了，好像光一在说着什么，可他听不清也听不懂，眼前全是乱七八糟的光斑，连对方的脸都看不见。

光一进家门的时候就被“咚”的一声响给吓了一跳，东西都没放下地跑进屋，就发现了蜷缩在餐厅地上皱着眉头闭着眼睛的剛。

浑身颤抖的样子，痛苦至极的神色。

顾不上去想是什么原因导致剛这么难受，光一赶紧把他扶起来，不停地叫他。剛是把眼睛张开了，可那茫然无助的神色，没有焦距的眸子，却看得光一一阵心疼。

将自己从医院里拿回来的东西塞子打开，凑到剛的嘴边。

剛几乎是用抢的将那东西握在手里，三两口就喝了一半进肚子。

那是一袋医院本来要统一销毁的过期全血，光一通过内部手段弄了四五袋回来。

一袋子喝光后，光一又递上了一袋。

这回剛的速度慢了下来，就这么靠在光一怀里，把第二袋血浆给喝光了。

“诶……”小小地惊讶声伴着身体腾空的感觉，剛被抱起来之后，却没有挣扎，而是老老实实地被光一抱着，回到了卧室。

将剛塞回被窝后，光一做了个睡觉的动作后，就离开了。

还贴心地关上了房门。

好像，有种被当成小动物饲养了的感觉呢……

剛却并不讨厌这样的感觉，他不自觉地笑了笑，躺下后，就很快的闭上了眼睛。

血液缓解了他胃部的不适，虽然不能补充他失去的那一半自己的血，但也让他不再过于虚弱。

不同于之前的昏迷，剛需要通过睡眠来恢复精力。

 

关上房门之后，光一收拾起地上的那些凌乱，就看着桌子上那个打开的饼干罐子发呆。

桌子上还有一块已经碎了的饼干。

回想起方才剛难受得在地板上缩成一团，光一不难判断出，剛是被饼干折磨得胃痛。

眼前闪过剛靠在他怀里，一气不停地喝光了两袋400ml鲜血的画面。

明明已经饿成那副样子了，居然还能克制住本能么……

被光一视作女儿的小狗依旧没心没肺摊着肚皮在垫子上睡着，并没有对自家爸爸复杂的目光做出回应。

还有那种发自内心的信任和依赖，光一十分肯定，自己从来没见过这个吸血鬼，那是被当做其他人了么？他知道这种生物有着超乎寻常的漫长生命，那也许是自己长得像他之前认识的或者是亲近的某个人吧。

直觉，光一想把他留下来。

并不是因为担心他会出去害人什么的。

只是光一觉得，让这孩子一个人在外面游荡，未免太可怜了些，语言又不通，看他之前在公园里晕倒就知道，他没办法很好地养活自己，似乎是与世隔绝好多年才被放出来，又长得这么软糯漂亮，一点攻击力都没有，被不怀好意的人套麻袋卖了怎么办。

光一也不知道自己为什么开了这么个超级不着调的脑洞，也不明白为什么会在心里认为一个肯定比自己大好多的吸血鬼是个“孩子”。

总之，医生已经下定了决心，想在家里养着吸血鬼了，至少等他恢复健康有了自保能力以后，再让他想去哪去哪吧。

他从来不觉得自己是个烂好人，可对上这个吸血鬼，光一却毫无原则可言了似的。

反正血袋挺方便弄到的，这孩子吃得也不多，还能和家里的小朋友好好相处，养起来很省心。

光一想了想，趁着剛还没睡醒，去附近书店买了几本书回到家，心情很好地哼着歌给自己做了顿晚饭。

 

剛就被这样养在了家里。

吸血鬼是昼伏夜出的生物，加上剛被封印前贡献出了自己身体里一半的血，就必须在太阳落山以后再行动。

否则，阳光会杀了他。

光一塞给他一大堆日语学习卡片和书籍，还有配套的视频教程。

两个人第一次在清醒的状态下面对面，光一就把自己的名字告诉了剛。

“光一，Ko，i，chi。”光一指着自己，一个音节一个音节地将名字告诉了剛。

然后，用眼神示意剛，“你叫什么名字？”

“Tsu，Tsuyoshi，Tsuyoshi Domoto。”剛声音小小的，似乎有些不好意思。

嗯？Domoto？光一一愣，原来是日本人吗？可是，他看起来完全不懂日语的样子啊。

怂恿着剛说了两句话，光一录下来后就上网去查，费了半天劲才查到，剛说的大概是十八世纪的西班牙语，但不知道怎么回事，姓氏和名字却是正宗的日语发音。

算了，等他先学会说话以后再问吧。

光一并没有等很久，十天以后，剛就能磕磕绊绊地跟他交流了。

而说的第一句话，就是个问句。

“为什么？”

“嗯？什么为什么？”光一有点懵，不明白剛什么意思。

“为什么要收留我？你不怕，不怕我，伤害你？我可是，吸血鬼啊……”剛说这些的时候还有点着急，结巴了两下。

“你不是没有么。”光一却耸耸肩，一脸无所谓。

“可是，可是……”剛脸上的神色更加不安了，似乎是在拼命搜肠刮肚地找词儿，却总是词不达意。

“可是什么？Pan不也活得好好的？还是你觉得，你自己一个人出去能养活你自己？提前警告你啊，出去把人拖进小巷子里吸血什么的可是禁止的。”光一也知道自己只能嘴上威胁威胁，剛在他面前一副人畜无害的样子，可并不代表他就是个善类，他也没有义务将对光一散发出的善意扩展到全人类头上。

他这样和剛说话，何尝不是在试探剛的底线，看他到底能对自己容忍到什么程度。

“我，我从来不伤人的！”剛回答得更急更果断，好像在为光一误会他了而不开心，如果光一不清楚他的底细，剛就很容易被人误认为是文静秀气的人类青年，女子力十足的那种。

实际上剛也确实和一般吸血鬼不太一样。

除去每日必须摄入人血和不能晒到太阳这两点相同以外，剛力气小，身体差，既没有传说中吸血鬼的种种神通，也没有冷漠傲慢的性格，整个人都软乎乎的，看起来相当好欺负。

“然后呢？”挑起一根眉毛，光一却紧追不舍，要那个被忽略了的问题的答案。

“我能养活我自己……”语气不确定，眼神也因为心虚而四处乱瞟，

“用什么养活？”

“用，用……”

“行了，别难为自己了，我的收入养活你还是养活得起的，而且我是医生，弄这种过期三五天的血浆也方便，你要是觉得受之有愧，平时就帮我打扫房间做做饭吧，吸血鬼会下厨吗？”

“会的！你想吃什么，我可以学！”剛听到光一对他有所要求，十分明显地高兴了起来，马上答应自己可以下厨，再一次颠覆了他对于吸血鬼眼高于顶的认知。

再有就是，光一对于剛学习语言的能力十分惊讶，也不知道是吸血鬼在这方面本身就天赋异禀，还是他家里的这只吸血鬼聪明绝顶。

看着剛翻了翻字典，将自己的名字用汉字歪歪扭扭写在纸上——“堂本剛”横着排列，最后一个字写得尤其大，光一也提笔在下面写了自己的名字。

堂本光一。

“你看，好巧，我们的姓氏一样呢。”光一笑着指给剛看。

剛脸上微笑心里却在吐槽，巧什么巧，我的名字就是你给取的，姓氏当然是跟着你姓了，我原来也不姓堂本。

不过，那个人是上辈子的光一就对了。

 

这辈子的普通人堂本光一，上辈子有一个十分拉风的职业，驱魔人。

其实说是职业也不对，种族还更贴切一些。

没错，驱魔人和吸血鬼、狼人、雪怪一样，是除人类以外的其他物种，通常寿命都超过2000年。但这个物种和人类的关系最密切，因为他们不仅有着和人类一样的长相，维护的还是人类的切身利益。

驱魔人以小队的形式游荡在世界各地，一旦有害人的超自然生灵出现，他们就会将其消灭。驱魔人拥有和人类一样的短暂童年，超过千年的漫长壮年时代，以及一百年左右的逐渐衰老。

因为常年四处游荡，驱魔人孕育后代的机会并不多，一旦有女性驱魔人怀孕，她就会和自己的伴侣脱离队伍，将下一代抚养到20岁，在这期间教会他们驱魔人所需要掌握的所有本领，然后三个人就此分开，可能会去找从前的小队，可能会加入新的小队，也可能成为独行侠，但一家人绝不会凑到一起，因为危险的驱魔任务，有时候会伴随着小队的全军覆没。

光一就是这样驱魔人小队中的一员，在遇到剛之前，他刚刚加入队伍二十多年，大型驱魔任务只遇上过一次，还是个新手。

曾经，他将小小的剛抱在膝盖上，跟剛将自己过去的那些故事。

“光一papa，我是从哪来的？”

“你是我在外面捡的。”

“你是什么？”

“我是驱魔人。”

“那我是什么？”

“你是纯血统的吸血鬼呀。”

“可是，驱魔人和吸血鬼，不是死对头吗？”

“驱魔人和害人的吸血鬼，是死对头。小剛会去害人吗？”

“不会不会！我是乖孩子！乖孩子不会伤害人类！”

“那不就得了？当时小剛小小的一团，如果我扔下不管的话，肯定活不成的……”

“所以光一papa带着我离开了驱魔人队伍，把我养到了这——么大！光一papa，小剛好喜欢你！”

“我也喜欢小剛呢，小剛是这世界上最可爱最漂亮的孩子。”

“嘻嘻……”

就这样，纯血统吸血鬼堂本剛，跟着驱魔人堂本光一，一起度过了自己一百岁以前的童年和少年时代，百岁成人以后，又陪伴着光一，度过了近两百年的岁月。

剛在一天天长大，一天天成熟，可光一一直都是那副样子，那副自从剛有记忆以来，就知道的年轻帅气的模样。

所以称呼就渐渐地变了。从“光一papa”到“光一哥哥”，再到单纯的直呼“光一”。

随着称呼一起改变的，还有剛对光一的情感。

他爱上了这个将自己养大的男人，偷偷地。

因为越是长大，剛就越明白驱魔人和吸血鬼的不同。

他是由吸血鬼怀孕生下的纯血统，跟那些不老不死能在阳光下灰飞烟灭的杂种不一样，其实严格意义上来讲，根本就是两个不同的种族。

被吸血鬼咬伤的人类一旦成为了吸血鬼，他们会被成为“转化者”，转化者拥有永恒的生命，但惧怕阳光，必须以人血为食，吃不了其他食物，以秘银制成的匕首插入心脏会死，虽然身体有强大的愈合能力，却无法生育孕育后代，转化者本身也可以制造转化者，但成功概率非常低。

纯血统则不同。

世界各地的纯血统吸血鬼家族只有那么几个，互相联姻的结果就是，到了后来大家都成了亲戚，无论谁和谁结合，都是近亲结婚，生育率变得极其低下。

有些纯血统因此脱离家族，大量制造转化者，成立了新的自己的家族。虽然纯血统制造转化者的成功率近乎100%，但这样的行为，本身被纯血统家族所不齿。

纯血统不惧阳光，定期摄入血液就能维持生命，是不是人血无所谓，也能够享用其他美食。他们的自愈能力更加卓越，且对秘银的抗性很高，被秘银匕首刺入胸膛刀尖也只会从心脏表面滑开，根本伤害不了分毫。

砍头是不可能的，纯血统全身上下坚硬到能让最厚重的砍刀都卷刃的地方，就是他们的颈椎骨。

他们一百岁成年，寿命超过万年，纯血统并没有永恒的生命，他们也一样会老死，就和这世界上所有生灵一样。

堂本剛就是这样的纯血统家族的一个孤儿。

据光一讲，他们小队当年接到了一个神秘任务，等到战斗开始，他才知道，队长带着他们的是来消灭一个小的纯血统吸血鬼家族，还带着能杀死纯血统的秘密武器。

战斗结果是两败俱伤，吸血鬼家族被全灭，三十多人的驱魔人小队除了失踪的队长和副队外，全部都将尸体留在了那里，光一则因为在这个家族古堡错综复杂的地道里迷了路，不仅被队长和副队给遗忘，还因此逃过了一劫。

可这事本身就透着诡异，纯血统吸血鬼和驱魔人井水不犯河水，他们也几乎不去伤害人类，任务来的莫名其妙不说，最后队长和副队还不见了踪影。

光一单独带着剛，将他养大，两个人经常更换住所，也是防止被当年的队长找到踪迹，如果他还活着的话。

他能带着小队去剿灭一个纯血统家族，就一定不会放过那个家族中的漏网之鱼，以及这个小队中的漏网之鱼——堂本剛，堂本光一。

但还是被发现了。

剛三百多岁的时候，光一找到了剛的外祖家，想要将他送回去。一直跟着驱魔人生活，对于纯血统吸血鬼来说其实不好，他需要跟自己的同类在一起，学习怎么成为一名优秀的纯血统，接受家族的庇佑。据光一所知，剛的外祖家，是纯血统吸血鬼中，数一数二的大家族。

而不是两个人一直东躲西藏的过日子，有今天没明天似的。

在得知光一的打算后，剛闷闷不乐了好长时间。他私心是想要一直一直跟光一在一起的，哪怕隔段时间就要换地方住，随时处于半警惕状态，都无所谓，只要和光一在一起就好。

可这并不是光一希望的。他希望剛能和自己的同类在一起，然后，他就能安心地归队了吧。那时候的剛，有些苦涩地想着。

去外祖家的路上却出了意外，一个庞大的转化者家族围攻了光一和剛，为了保护剛，光一身负重伤，濒临死亡。剛拼命地突破重围，背着光一找到了当地驻扎的一个规模不小的驱魔人队伍。

当时晨光微熹，那些该死的畜生终于是畏惧阳光和驱魔人，便都退走了。

不说这些驱魔人对剛这个闯入敌方阵营的吸血鬼感到多么惊讶，单是求他们救几乎只剩下半口气的驱魔人光一，就颠覆了他们对于吸血鬼的认知。

怎么会有吸血鬼将驱魔人当做最重要的伙伴呢，即使是纯血统，那也应该老死不相往来啊。

不仅如此，这个纯血统还自愿献出了自己身体里一半的血。

要知道，纯血统的血液每一滴都万分珍贵，一下子拿出来一半，他会变得连转化者都不如。即使强悍的愈合能力以及无法被秘银匕首刺破心脏和其他器官的能力还在，也会从此必须每日补充人血，会在阳光下消散，会羸弱无力，甚至敌不过人类的壮年男子。

可这吸血鬼都不在乎，他只要他带来的驱魔人有救，即使以他们的能力，只能送这驱魔人去下一世，让他以普通人类之躯转世投胎，也无所谓。

即使将这驱魔人送走之后，自己会被永远地封印起来，也无所谓。

驱魔人们送走了光一，封印了剛，就离开封印地，再也没回去过。

几百年后，封印因意外而解开，苏醒之后的堂本剛，在东京都，邂逅了转世成为人类医生的堂本光一。

再一次地，剛回到了光一身边。

 

现代都市的生活，剛很快就适应了。

娱乐活动比过去增加了太多，也更容易让人沉迷。这是第一次光一拉着他打游戏的时候，剛得出的结论。

原来剛还以为身为医生的光一会白天上班，晚上回家休息，可光一像老僧入定似的蹲在急诊科，从入职一直蹲到现在，且专门上夜班，已经习惯了黑白颠倒的生活，所以才会大半夜到公园里遛狗，那天同事上午十点在医院见到光一，就跟白日见鬼了一样。

更让剛承受不能的是，他们现在睡一张床上。

光一还振振有词，“没办法，家里地方太小，只有一间卧室，客厅是Pan的白天它要玩，就只好委屈你跟我睡床啦，反正都是男人，用不着害羞的。”

剛提出自己可以打地铺。

“什么？两边过道这么窄我下床踩到你怎么办？再说这么大一张床，上面睡三个人都绰绰有余你做什么非要睡地板？你也睡床，就这么定了！”

态度坚决又强硬。

剛没办法，却又心下窃喜可以再次和光一睡在同一张床上。他是在光一的怀里长大的，小时候的自己有些缺乏安全感，非要光一抱着才能睡安稳。唯有这个习惯一直保留到他成年，明明已经看上去和光一是同龄人了，睡觉的时候却还是会死皮赖脸地钻进光一的被窝，撵都撵不走。

久违地睡在同一张床上，头几天剛还克制自己缩在一侧规规矩矩地不打扰光一，睡着睡着就忘了形，蹭啊蹭啊在自己都不知道的情况下，滚进了光一的怀里。

……真别说，酷夏时节，突然抱上一个微凉又滑溜溜的身体，还是蛮舒服的。

光一睁开眼睛，就看见被他养得已经有点肉、不再是瘦骨嶙峋模样的吸血鬼咂吧咂吧嘴，又无意识地往他怀里钻了钻。

这是多年以来养成的习惯吧，光一暗自琢磨，就是不知道，你到底把我当做了谁。

他心里倒是没有什么不舒服的感觉，毕竟他和剛的关系并不是恋人，也就不存在嫉妒吃醋什么的。仔细想想，他其实也为自己心血来潮的决定感到惊讶，怎么就一拍脑袋地想着把这个吸血鬼给养家里了呢。

就像养Pan一样。

不，也不太一样，毕竟是个大活人，严格来讲，就更像是儿子的感觉，还是对他这个父亲有些惧怕的儿子。

剛有些怕自己，光一是知道的。

可一边怕，却又一边忍不住地靠近，这就让他百思不得其解了。本来就被害怕得有些莫名其妙，害怕中又带着亲近的渴望，就好像受过别人虐待的小狗，明明已经不再信任人类了，却还是保持着安全距离地在自己主人身边转悠，垂着尾巴，尾巴尖却在小幅度地摆动。

吸血鬼的表现，跟这一模一样。

由不得光一不去想，剛曾经认识的那个，跟自己长得很像的人，到底对他做了什么过分的事，又是对剛如何重要的一个人，才能在面对自己的这张脸时，又害怕靠近，又渴望靠近呢。

其实原因过于简单了，只不过是他差点因剛而死，剛在遇到了转世成普通人的他时，害怕自己的亲近会酿成他上一世的悲剧，却又实在放不下自己心中的爱恋罢了。

在剛的印象里，自己就是光一的扫把星，沾上就倒霉的那种，如果可以，他宁可到大街上去流浪，或者去深山老林里隐居，以野兽的血液充饥。

每天都想着这是在光一家里住的最后一天，醒过来后就悄悄离开。可每次都被他自己以这样那样的理由耽搁了——再多留一天，就多一天，一天后就走。

就这么一天一天地留着，就这么一直留了下来。

光一并不知道剛的心中所想，他只是直觉地想对剛好一点，一想到他会在外面忍饥挨饿就于心不忍，想把他喂得脸圆圆的，最好身上也软乎乎地很好抱，似乎那才应该是剛本来的模样。他觉得，这些在剛身上泛滥的同情心，只能归结于自己是个救死扶伤的医生了。

就是剛第一次发现自己从光一的怀里醒来，瓷白的皮肤都变成了樱花色，连带着脖颈一起，还把脸埋进被子里，不肯抬头。

“喂，喂，剛，别把自己给闷坏了……”光一好笑地想把被子从他怀里拽出来，吸血鬼却死攥着不撒手，这力气可比平时掰个手腕都会轻易输给光一的时候大多了。

糟糕，怎么这么可爱。

被萌到的医生只是揉了揉剛露在外面的短发——头发已经叫他自己给剪掉了，发型居然剪得还不错——就起床洗漱喂狗去了。

好半天好半天，剛才从枕头和被子中间抬起正在发烧的脸。

要死了！明明睡在同一张床上还没到半个月，怎么从前的习惯就自然而然地都回来了呢！

剛不停地在心里唾弃自己，直到光一出门上班去了，他才慢腾腾地从床上下来，害羞的。

熟门熟路地从冰箱里掏出一袋血浆，放进接了温水的水槽里加热，趁着这个时间整理好了床铺，床铺好血浆也不再冰凉，将与体温差不多的血浆喝光，袋子丢进垃圾桶，剛就出门采购去了。

即使已经沦为“半个”纯血统了，剛的恢复能力却也不错，安安心心地好好养了几天，光一从医院拿回来的那些全血以每天两袋的速度在消耗，听见光一说这东西他很容易就能搞到而且神情不似在说谎后，剛就果断地不委屈自己，先填饱肚子再说。

这些不能被输进人体的过期血浆，对剛来说，是很好的口粮。

第一次被光一带着出门熟悉了家附近的环境之后，剛就不再把自己困在屋子里，他需要了解现在这个对他来说陌生无比的世界，以便未来独自一人生活。

当年光一带着他穿过大陆远渡重洋来到这片列岛的时候，这里还是幕府将军统治的国度，而现在，日本已经成为世界上最发达的几个国家之一了。

学习语言是第一步，也是对剛来说最简单的一步。

因为驱魔人的工作性质，他们需要游走在世界各地，每一名驱魔人都是语言大师，他们几乎精通世界上所有的语言。驱魔人有一套特殊的语言学习方法，而被驱魔人养大的剛，自然而然地就学会了这种方法，可以在十五天之内，掌握一门语言。虽说不是精通，但日常读写已经能做到无障碍。

剛的外祖家就生活在日本这片列岛上，当初驱魔人光一带着剛踏上这片土地的时候，想着反正他会长长久久地生活在这里，就没急着让剛学习日语。没成想，他们才要进入那个吸血鬼家族隐居的森林，就遭到了伏击。

而摆脱了封印的剛，在迟了好几百年以后，终于能够深入了解这个位于东方的岛国。

新鲜的蔬菜和肉类，散发着诱人香气的面包和糕点，五颜六色的膨化食品包装，还有摆满了橱柜的各色熟食……从小剛就特别喜欢吃好吃的，现在，超市则成了他十分喜欢逛的一个地方。

剛一边哼着前两天在网上学来的歌，一边在果蔬区挑挑拣拣，根本不看价格，只挑最新鲜的买。

不能看着光一房子不大就觉得他收入不够高买不起多居室，那纯粹是这个懒人不愿意打扫大房子又不太想结婚才选了这个1LDK的公寓。

作为医生年薪超过1000万，奉行独身主义平时又不在乎穿衣打扮，除了游戏和宠物用品外几乎没什么费钱的开销，余下的那些钱，光一就全都花在自己的食材上了。

虽然他并不是一个重口腹之欲的人，但食材价格越高营养就越丰富，想当好医生就要有个好身体，光一十分清楚这一点，所以从来不在食材上吝惜钱财。

剛接管了他的厨房以后，光一还刻意叮嘱，不用考虑价格，吃进嘴里的东西，一定要最新鲜的。

这一点，正中剛的下怀。他很喜欢做饭，尤其是做给光一吃。

回到家后，就打扫房间，看看书，上上网，掐着时间差不多后开始做饭，等到光一下了夜班回到家，就可以开饭了。

别人早上七点吃的是早饭，对于光一和剛来说，却是晚餐。

“晚餐”结束，将餐具都丢进洗碗机，洗个澡以后，疲惫了一夜的医生就钻进了被窝。

然后，洗得干干净净的剛也上了床，入睡之前还规矩地睡在自己那一侧，睡着之后就身子往里滚，拱进了光一怀里。

光一从最开始的不好意思到现在的习以为常，也没用几天。

说老实话，其实比起女人，他更喜欢男孩子来着，现在有人投怀送抱，偷着乐还来不及，怎么可能抗拒呢。

只是因为剛对他那有些莫名其妙的矛盾感情，以及毕竟不是人类的敏感身份，让光一暂时没办法轻易地喜欢上他。

那就算了，顺其自然吧，暧昧也有暧昧的好处不是么。

更何况，光一并不想自己过于主动把对方吓跑，不管是出于什么样他也弄不明白的情感，他都想把剛放在自己的眼皮子底下，和他住在一个房子里。

就这样，两个人各自怀揣着自己不为人知的小心思，在同一个屋檐下，一起生活。

剛过上了他从前最喜欢的日子，在家等光一，被光一投喂，跟光一在一张床上睡觉。

本以为来到日本后，光一就要重新找一个驱魔人小队加入进去，或者自己作为独行侠四处游荡，与剛以后生活的世界，再无交集。

他没想到在对方变成人类后，自己还能继续这种陪伴着他的日子。

其实剛是从来没想过离开光一的日子的，是光一一直在跟他说，他需要和自己的同类在一起，他们的生活方式更加适合剛，并且是让剛回到他的外祖家，纯血统吸血鬼是非常重视血脉的种族，剛在表明了身份后，一定会受到很好的照顾，比跟着他这个驱魔人风餐露宿居无定所要好上太多了。

抗议与逆反，就在光一肃着脸的一句“你不要胡闹，这是为你好”中，全部都偃旗息鼓了。

虽然光一很宠剛，但平时对他的教育很严格，再加上驱魔人是个执拗性子，说一不二，一旦认定了他在做对剛好的事情，那无论剛怎么胡闹，他都不会改变初衷。

更何况，剛能看出来光一对于回归驱魔人小队的渴望，有一种是自己耽误了他回去的委屈感。尽管明白光一说的是实话，他们两个毕竟从原则上来说是敌人，用最平和的话来讲，也是隶属于两个不同阵营的人，如无特殊情况，是一辈子都不会再打交道的。

偷来的幸福已经持续了三百多年，剛觉得，自己应该知足了。

而进入现代社会后，这偷来的幸福居然还能延续，对剛来说，简直是太大的意外之喜了。

可剛还是忘不了踏上日本国土后发生的不幸，虽然忐忑自己的存在依旧会给光一带来厄运，但已经过去几个月了，他们的生活风平浪静，没有任何异常，也就让剛愈发的自欺欺人，刻意地忘记这些。

而那些隐藏在暗处的敌人，却并不会这么轻易地就放弃他们。

 

进入冬天，白日变得越来越短暂。

光一今日休息，他的几个同事邀他喝酒，光一想把剛带去，被他给拒绝了。

“还是算了吧，人类太多的地方，我会不舒服。”剛随意胡扯个借口，光一不疑有他，就自己出门去了。

其实只是剛不愿意和光一的生活面有太大的交集罢了。他深知，羁绊越多，离开就会越不果断。

一个人出的门，光一却不是一个人回来的。

凌晨三点，黎明前最黑暗的那段时间，剛本来以为光一会喝到天亮才回家，门口却提前响起了开门声。

“光一，欢迎回……”

剛去门口迎接，话说到一半却噤了声。

两个有着赤红色瞳仁，身高超过两米的彪形大汉一左一右架着烂醉如泥的光一，直接穿着鞋就踏进了客厅，他们身后还跟着另外两个比剛高一点的男人，同样赤红色的瞳仁，同样似笑非笑的神色。

“好久不见，堂本剛。”

其中一个长着两撇小胡子的男人笑吟吟地开了口，另一个人示意大汉们把光一放到沙发上。

看见那个开口的男人时，剛的瞳孔就猛地一缩，浑身条件反射似的绷紧了，摆出一副十分戒备的姿态。

他认得这个男人，当初和光一缠斗导致他身负重伤的转化者里，这男人是其中之一。

这个家伙怎么找上门来了？！

剛忍不住用眼睛扫了一圈客厅，想找个什么武器之类的防身的时候，其中一个大汉就悄无声息地绕到剛的身后，一只手就捏着他的后脖子，将剛提了起来，而剛一点反抗的能力都没有。

“我劝你别打什么鬼主意，即使你是纯血统，我们四个一起上，也够你喝上一壶的了。而且看你这个状态，怕是之前封印解开后的虚弱期还没过吧。”小胡子有些轻蔑地看着被一只手完全钳制住的剛。

越挣扎，那只手收得越紧，最后脑供血不足一阵阵眩晕的剛终于力竭停了下来，喘着粗气听完了小胡子的话。

虽然十分不甘心，但剛得承认他说得对，即使是之前的全盛时期，剛想要一对四也讨不到便宜，更何况现在他血脉不全还投鼠忌器的情况之下了。

“这才乖。”小胡子见剛不再挣扎，满意地点点头，示意大汉松手。

剛狼狈地跌落在地，一阵猛烈地咳嗽。

“好了，杀了他，然后我们带他走。”一直没说话的那个戴眼镜的男人终于开了口，指了指光一，又指了指剛。

“你们要杀了光一？”剛突然面露困惑，然后像说错了话似的，马上闭嘴，脸上还带着恰到好处的、想隐藏却被发现了一点点端倪的惊慌。

“嗯？”眼镜赶紧制止手下想要杀人的动作，凑近了剛，眼神变得危险了起来。

“小东西，你把话说完。”

剛就只当自己听不懂。

“杀了他。”见剛把嘴巴闭得像个蚌壳，眼睛回头就吩咐其中一个大汉。

“不要你们会后悔的！”剛急了，在匕首离光一脖子只有一寸的时候大喊出声。

小胡子抬手，大汉马上停了下来。

“你要清楚，如果你不说，我们保证，你现在就会后悔。”眼镜淡淡地威胁剛，实则他心里也有些打鼓，联想到光一从前的身份，以及剛主动带着重伤的光一去找驱魔人最后却只是被封印的举动，都让他在听到剛有些迟疑的声音后，不敢草率行动。

果然，剛接下来的话，印证了他的猜测。

“光一订了一份体育杂志，每两周给他送杂志的人，其实是一个驱魔人小队的成员，他会顺便看看光一是不是一切正常。你们知道，驱魔人能够从非常小的蛛丝马迹推断人类是不是遭受了怪物的袭击……明天就是送杂志的日子了……”

虽然剛说得吞吞吐吐，不情不愿，还是在大汉掰断了他的一条小臂骨后才继续将他知道的都说出来。

“那你怎么能一直住在这呢？”眼镜还是有几分不相信。

“因为，因为，”剛疼得直抽冷气，“是他主动收养我的，驱魔人也清楚我的底细……”

“你要是突然不见了，会有什么问题？”眼镜想确定最后一条信息。

“不会怎么样，他们只关心光一的生命安全，至于家里的宠物怎么样了，跟驱魔人没关系。”大汉用手捏着剛受伤的手臂，他的神色染上了几分痛苦，在疼痛的逼迫下，将自己所知道的全都说了，却让眼镜和小胡子都满意地笑了起来。

那真是太好了，带走这个小东西不会有任何问题。

说起“驱魔人”这个词，转化者还是十分打怵的，万一多此一举地杀了这个前驱魔人、现在的人类光一，引来驱魔人小队，甚至是几个联合小队的绞杀，那可就得不偿失了。

毕竟，眼镜和小胡子都很清楚，他们这个全部由转化者组成的家族，他们这个直到现在还在狩猎人类的家族，一旦被发现了大本营，等待着他们的命运，将会是什么。

多一事不如少一事，眼镜和小胡子对视一眼，达成了某种共识，小胡子从口袋里掏出一瓶药剂，揪下剛的一根头发溶进药水后，就扶着光一给他灌了下去。

“你们给他喝了什么？”剛再次变得紧张了起来。

“遗忘药水，”小胡子收起玻璃瓶，“放心，他会把你忘得一干二净，就像从没遇见过你一样。”

剛瞬间就放下了心，虽然面上一点都不露。

杂志是真的，可驱魔人小队盯着什么的，全是他胡编出来的。剛清楚转化者都是什么德行，疑神疑鬼，最容易想多，利用对方这个特点，险之又险地唬住了他们。

至于接下来会有什么样的命运等待着自己，剛并不是很在乎。从这几只吸血鬼对他的态度来看，他们并不想让他死，性命无虞的情况下，剛只关心光一能不能平安地活下来。

看来他的计划是成功了。

让光一喝下遗忘药水后，他们接着给剛注射了另外的药物，趁着晨曦未至，带着陷入昏迷的剛离开了。

房间里重新归于平静，十几分钟后，躲在沙发底下的Pan才钻出来，跳上沙发，焦急地用小舌头舔着自己主人的脸颊。

四个转化者未必没发现这只狗，却也没去管它。反正是一只不会说话的畜生，犯不着在它身上浪费时间。

可光一醉的太厉害了，无论Pan拱他还是舔他，他都睡得死死的，一直睡到太阳西沉。

在落日的余晖中，才睁开茫然的双眼，而后，因为宿醉的头痛呻吟。

 

剛以为，没有什么比死亡更痛苦。那是他在光一即将死去时候，所产生的觉悟。

但他发现自己错了，世界上真的有比死亡还要痛苦的事情。

甚至可以说，死亡反而会成为一种解脱。

秘银炼制的镣铐和锁链，拴住了脖子、手腕以及脚腕，让本就比普通人类还弱上一些的剛，连拿起一瓶酒的力气都没有了。

赤裸的苍白色皮肤上，总是有这各种各样看起来就触目惊心的痕迹，腰间围着的布，堪堪能遮住受伤最为严重的下半身。

剛没想到，这些转化者抓他的目的不是为了杀死他。

正相反，这个家族千方百计地让他活下去，将他隔绝到阳光之外，给他戴上秘银打造的手铐和脚镣限制他的行动，好满足族长和军师那些变态至极的兴趣爱好。

 

这个转化者家族的族长是一名纯血统，堂本剛的亲叔叔。

而那名军师，就是当初光一所在的驱魔人小队的队长，他杀了当时跟在他身后的副队长，摇身一变，成为了转化者吸血鬼家族的座上宾。

这个族长和剛父亲之间的矛盾说穿了很简单，一个认为高贵的纯血统吸血鬼与人类井水不犯河水，没必要制造过多的转化者以扩充数量，另一个则觉得人类像害虫一样越繁衍越多，能除掉多少就除掉多少，能转化多少就转化多少。

兄长斥责弟弟做事不考虑后果，如此嚣张引来驱魔人的大肆报复是十分愚蠢的举动，而意见相左，就渐渐演化成了沤在心底腐烂发臭的恨意。

弟弟开始觉得兄长处处打压他，针对他，将他排挤在家族会议之外，明明自己和哥哥一样有能力，却无法得到重用，他还觉得兄长傲慢自大，他们的家族中只有区区七名纯血统，他想要扩大家族有什么不对？

一定是兄长容不下他，故意打压他。直到弟弟犯了大错被逐出家族，那对于兄长的恨意，便达到了顶点。

他离开家族自立门户，建立了一个完全由转化者组成的新家族，隐忍数百年，在家族成员已经是兄长那个家族的几倍之多，积累了惊人的财富以后，报复行动，便开始了。

弟弟并没有率领自己的手下们去攻击，去做那些无畏的牺牲。他招募驱魔人，用金钱，用美女，用一切一切风餐露宿之人无法享用的奢靡来引诱，来招揽，愿者上钩，愿者上钩，光一的队长，就上了他的钩。

并不是所有的驱魔人都能坚持心中的正义贯彻始终的，至少这个队长就不是。

和整天提着脑袋过日子相比，他更喜欢享受和放纵，努力地成为队长，也是为了少一些来自同类的束缚。

一个不想牺牲自己的力量去消灭一个纯血统家族，一个迫切想摆脱驱魔人小队过上向往的生活，一狼一狈，一拍即合。

大体上来讲，计划很顺利，直到过了三百多年，他们才发现了两个漏网之鱼，一个属于纯血统家族，一个属于原来的驱魔人小队。

发动四十多名转化者展开埋伏和围剿，却还是叫他们给跑了。

可光一受的重伤必死无疑，那个纯血统居然背着他一头撞进了驱魔人小队的隐藏处，围剿者不敢靠近的同时，也觉得剛怕是疯了，即使驱魔人一般对纯血统都抱着无视的态度，可主动上门的怪物，他们可从来不介意顺便送他一程的。

在那个驱魔人小队离开后，转化者们前去查看，果然，年轻的驱魔人不见了，那个纯血统则被封印了起来。从现场的痕迹来看，似乎他还被抽掉了分量不少的血，这样的话，他几乎就只能在被封印的状态下，逐渐老去，直至死亡了。

虽然这两个心腹大患算是都被解决了，不过为了保险起见，族长还是每隔十年都会派人去封印地查看一番，确保剛还好好地被关着。

可最近一次的探查却发现，本来应该留在封印棺材里的吸血鬼，不见了。

不仅如此，那个驱魔人居然也没死透，反而像是转世投胎了一般，成了个普通人。

接到报告的时候，族长立马就意识到，应该是当年那些驱魔人做了什么，才让本来应该灵魂都消散了的光一，还能进入下一世，好好地活着。

之所以没有动光一，是族长为了谨慎起见，也是他的军师提醒他，驱魔人大多数都十分喜欢管闲事，他们既然能送光一转世投胎，肯定也会顺便在他的灵魂里埋下什么东西，以确保他在因受到吸血鬼袭击而死的时候，能顺藤摸瓜地找到这吸血鬼的大本营，能让他们再立一功，然后从协会那里领到另外一笔赏金。

赏金可以买到很多人类世界里买不到的药材和工具，但在军师看来，这点钱实在是少得可怜，跟打发叫花子没什么两样。

所以他们只是把光一送回了家，剛在逼迫下的回答，从某种程度上印证了族长和军师的猜测，反正他们的主要目的是剛这个只剩下一半血脉的纯血统，至于已经成了普通人类的光一，留他一条狗命，也没什么。

手下将剛带回来后，族长就察觉出剛只剩下了一半的血脉。

他也曾想干脆将剛身体里的另一半血给弄出来，可纯血统的血液如果不是在自愿的情况下由特殊的术法引导，那么流出来的就是剧毒。虽然军师会那种特殊的术法，但剛是不可能自愿的。

既然无法弄死，那就要让他好好地活着，作为他们的性奴，作为他们的玩具。

军师知道的那些花样，让族长都大开眼界。

那些买回来的男妓和女妓，可没有恢复能力卓越的吸血鬼禁得住折腾。

一点都不用担心弄死，只要不是直接将手脚砍下来，养上个一两天就能恢复如初了。

剛是只属于族长和军师的禁脔，有时候是一个人，有时候是两个人一起在床上折腾他。

 

寂静，死一般的寂静。

可这曾经让剛有些害怕又非常讨厌的寂静，他现在却开始喜欢上了。

因为寂静就表示他可以休息，那个强迫自己叫他“叔叔”的纯血统，和那个被称作“军师”的驱魔人都不在，即使是被像狗一样地拴在床尾，即使他浑身伤到连动一根手指都痛苦异常，剛也万分贪恋这样的寂静。

来到这个看不见窗户的地牢一样的古堡，已经过了多长时间了？

一个月？半年？还是一年？

剛不知道，也没人会告诉他日期。

得不到他的血，似乎让那个纯血统很愤怒，在军师出完了那些馊主意之后，就在床上发了狠似的折磨剛。

和光一在一起三百多年，纵使心中藏着爱恋，他一直发乎情，止乎礼，虽然看见过那些淫乱的贵族怎么和豢养的娈童做爱，可剛从来没试过做这种事情，以至于被强行按在床上侵犯的时候，他满心都是恐惧，后面则是前所未有的疼痛。

吸血鬼很少流血，尤其是剛这种缺少了一部分血液的，所有割裂的伤口都翻卷着苍白的皮肉，却没有一滴鲜红温热的液体流出来。

从某种方面来说，不出血，润滑就少了一些，干起来就不会很爽，族长终于射出来后，为了发泄自己的不爽，他将一整套银质国际象棋的白子，都从剛的后面塞了进去，还在他的肚子上踏上一只脚，使劲地揉搓，那些有棱有角的小东西翻滚着，让剛感觉自己几乎被搅碎了肠子。

看着他脸上痛苦到都要背过气的表情，族长才稍稍觉得满意了，将剛的双手拷在背后，就离开了房间。

秘银手铐间链子的长度，正好可以绕着剛的腰将他的双手固定在身后。

不过，其实这条链子一直在缩短。因为剛在光一那里半年养回去体重，又迅速地都流失了。没过多长时间，他就比刚刚解开封印的时候，还要瘦了。

他被锁在房间里两天，那些棋子就在他的身体里待了两天，军师和族长回到这间屋子以后，已经忘掉了棋子的事情，进入的不顺畅，两个人用脚狠狠地照顾了剛的肚子。

后来怎么样了呢，剛不太记得了。好像是晕过去了，也好像是一直承受着剧痛无法失去意识。棋子什么时候、被怎么样的掏出来，也没了印象。

过一段时间，军师又想出了新花样。他想做个实验，都说吸血鬼害怕十字架，这个家族里的转化者也确实对十字架有莫名的惧怕，尤其是上面有基督的天主教十字架。

那吸血鬼到底是惧怕十字架，还是惧怕基督耶稣？

军师就找人制作了一个巨大的十字架，仿照当时基督被钉上去的样子，用一模一样的姿势将剛钉了上去，十字架被悬挂在了城堡的天井里，确保每层楼的转化者都能看见。

为了防止剛乱动破坏了十字架，还将一根手指粗的长钉刺进了他的后腰。

其实用不着的，剛恐高，他根本一动都不敢动。

但实在是太疼了，他控制不住身体的颤抖。

果然如军师猜测的那样，转化者们惧怕的是十字架上的基督耶稣，跟十字架本身其实没什么关系。

在上面待了几天才被放下来？剛也不太记得了。

不知道从什么时候开始，他就渐渐看不清了，越来越多的景物被模糊的色块所替代，大概是那些不新鲜的血液导致的吧，也可能根本就是血液摄入量不够，影响了身体的机能。

能喝到的只有动物的血液，还是不知道已经放了多久的动物血。

人血偶尔会有，但要不就是混合在烈酒里，要不就是被加了特殊的媚药。前者能让剛浑身瘫软，胃部像是从内向外燃起大火；后者能让他连肠道里都变得滚烫，像最贱最浪的骚货一样渴望被狠狠地捅穿。

也听不太清了，到底是因为喂给他的乱七八糟的药物导致的，还是因为频繁地被扇耳光导致的，剛想不太明白。

在他还有力气站起来跑动的时候，剛也曾想着要逃出去。被抓回来后，族长和军师几乎打断了他身上的每一根骨头。

后来就去找太阳，想着干脆死了算了，也好过成天地活受罪。

可他找到的唯一一处阳光，拼尽全力地将手从铁栏杆中间伸过去够，等了整整一个白天，那阳光最近最近，和剛的指尖也还有一寸的距离。

剛从来不知道，区区一寸，居然可以引发那样巨大的绝望。

再后来，能站起来的时间越来越少，有好几次他都试着用膝盖和手掌撑起身子，却怎么都爬不起来。族长和军师就在一旁兴致勃勃地看着，像是在看一个滑稽的宠物。

见他终于耗尽力气蜷着身子剧烈喘息，就伸出脚尖一挑，让他躺在地上，露出连结项圈和手铐的链子，弯腰一把抓起它，很轻松地就将剛甩上了床。脊柱突出的后背撞上了实木的床头，他却连呼痛的声音都发不出来了。

嗓子是什么时候哑的？已经几天没有进食了？从什么时候开始，身体恢复得越来越慢？

不知道，不知道，全都不知道。

剛也没有力气，也没有心思去琢磨这些。

怎么样都好吧，能让我一动不动地在这躺着，我就已经心满意足了……

门开了又关，嘎吱嘎吱十分刺耳，超级烦人。

妈的吵死了！剛不耐烦地将头往胳膊底下藏了藏，慢慢的，一点一点地蠕动，想挪到床底下去，离音源尽量远一些。

现在已经不会再绑着他的手了，实际上不靠在什么地方上，剛根本都坐不住，也就没人废那个劲一定要再加一道锁。

耳朵肯定是出毛病了，要不然怎么门轴轻微的声响在他听来像是炸雷一样呢。

不仅耳朵出了毛病，连脑子也出毛病了，居然产生了幻听。

“剛？剛……”有个声音从很遥远很遥远的地方传来，听起来，怎么这么像光一的声音？

但这是不可能的吧，光一应该好好地待在日本，继续当他的医生，每天晚出早归才对，怎么会出现在这个大概在南半球的鬼地方？

这似曾相识的声音让剛久不转动的大脑稍稍开始思考，早就没有知觉的胃部，就微微抽搐了起来。

鼻子还没有失灵，他闻到了新鲜的、人类的血液的味道。

还有另外一种十分熟悉的气息，可剛想不起来它是什么。

好饿……

他被抱起来了，靠在了什么上面。

香甜的味道离鼻子更近了，剛不由自主地凑上去，想品尝。

后脑勺被托住，一只温暖又温柔的手，捧着他的头，让他能凑近那个香甜的源泉。

干裂没有血色的嘴唇沾上了那温热的香甜。

哦，是血的味道，特别特别新鲜。

完全是在本能地吞咽，鲜血不仅慰藉了他空荡荡的胃，也开始修复他身上那些怎么也恢复不了的伤。

力量在回归，这感觉就像是，他在拿回自己身体的一部分，本来属于他的那部分。

思维渐渐清晰，眼前斑斓的色块开始一点点变得具体，耳朵不再嗡嗡作响，声音也不再从很远很远的地方传来。

这回他听清了，身边之人说的是什么。

然后，泪水一下子就蓄满了剛的眼眶，一眨，就掉了下来。

是光一，是光一一直在说，一直在道歉，“对不起，剛，我来得太晚了，对不起，对不起……我找到你了，别怕，别怕，剛，我的乖孩子。”

我的乖孩子。

曾经的驱魔人堂本光一，在跟剛待在一起的时候，最喜欢说这句话。

他一直管剛叫做，“我的乖孩子”。

剛没去留意自己到底把多少血喝进了肚子，他只知道，光一不再往他手里递血袋，而是揉着他变得像稻草一样干枯的头发，让他“睡一下吧”，他就闭上了眼睛，靠着对方，马上睡着了。

安心又全副信任的姿态，和小时候一模一样。

他不知道，光一在他睡过去之后，变得晦暗不明的脸色，那像对待珍宝一样抱着他放到床上盖上被子的小心翼翼，还有站在床边犹豫再犹豫，终于俯下身子，落在他还是有些小裂口的嘴唇上的那个轻轻的吻。

就像是找到了失而复得的珍宝。

“好好睡一觉吧，我的乖孩子。”

 

自从光一那次宿醉醒来，打扫了家里多出来的那些莫名其妙的脏脚印后，自家狗狗Pan就变得有些怪怪的。

总是坐在门口，听到脚步声就“汪汪汪”地尖叫，非让光一打开门不可。

开门后就冲出去将路过的一脸莫名其妙的邻居或者外卖小哥闻一圈，再悻悻地回到家，缩在窝里不动了。

光一也一脸莫名其妙，不过好多人都说小型犬就是有些神经兮兮的，越是理它就越来劲，所以光一刻意不去管Pan，果然几周以后，这样的现象渐渐消失了。

生活随着狗的平静而恢复了正常，只是偶尔光一打扫房间的时候会疑惑那么一下子，自己是什么时候突然心血来潮买了这么花里胡哨的衣服？还有这个中看不中用的小摆件是怎么回事？哪个朋友送的生日礼物吗？还挺好看的不过真的是除了摆着看以外一点用处都没有啊……

也不知是不是那一次的宿醉太厉害，让光一潜意识里忌惮再次喝到断片，那之后的半年，即使参加酒局，他也十分克制。

因公出差几天，提前请好帮他每天遛狗喂食的人，工作完成后回到家，久违的休息日，洗衣机旁边他出差前和出差中积攒的脏衣服已经堆成了一座小山，光一遂决定，洗衣服。

将袜子成双地用夹子夹在一起往洗衣机里扔，夹到最后就发现，剩下了一只。

光一连考虑都没考虑就直奔狗窝。

他家这只长毛吉娃娃唯一的缺点，就是喜欢把主人的臭袜子往窝里藏。光一也能理解，刚刚养它那会儿自己因为工作上的事情经常不在家，小狗缺乏安全感，就喜欢靠着主人的味道睡觉，后来光一工作渐渐规律，Pan的这个毛病也就渐渐地改正了过来。

一定是出差这几天只有它自己在家，感到寂寞不安了吧。

正好狗窝已经好长时间没清理了，顺便去掸掸灰。

Pan正叼着它的章鱼玩偶在地板上撒欢，见主人向它的小窝走过去也不太在意，只是看了一眼就继续和玩偶斗争。

狗窝是个软绵绵的山洞一样的造型，光一从里面先掏出了底部铺着的毯子，果然从毯子的褶皱里找到了自己丢失的那只袜子，还找到了一大堆乱七八糟的小东西。

有它之前丢的小球，有拔河用的绳子，有吃剩下的狗咬胶，磨牙棒，还有一小袋宠物用品店赠送的小包狗粮，试吃款。也不知道它是怎么给藏进去的。

将垃圾划拉划拉全都丢进垃圾桶，光一又伸手进去检查看有没有什么自己遗漏的。

还真叫他给摸到了。

将手拿出来摊开掌心一看，是个项链。

细皮绳编制而成绳子下面，坠着一块深红色不规则形状的玛瑙，玛瑙上刻着一个字体十分漂亮的汉字，用不知道什么制成的白色颜料填满了刻字留下的凹槽，白色的汉字在深红色的石头上，分外显眼。

曾有什么人开玩笑，“这么漂亮的字，干脆当家纹算了。”

那是“堂本”的“堂”字。

不是“堂岛”的“堂”，不是“堂森”的“堂”，更不是“藤堂”的“堂”。

是“堂本剛”的“堂”。

是自己在他一百岁成年的那天，亲手戴在他脖子上的生日礼物。

选玛瑙，编绳子，打磨，钻孔，刻字，配置那个白色的戴多长时间都不会剥落的白色颜料，光一全都没假人之手。

也正是这个满含着情意的吊坠，这上面深厚的羁绊，让光一找回了自己失落许久的记忆。

他全都想起来了。

他想起来，当年的自己，是怎么从地宫的一片废墟中找到了这个正没心没肺睡着的小小婴儿。

他想起来，自己是怎么脑子一热地没有让这孩子就此自生自灭，而是带着他就此隐居，将他抚养长大。

他想起来，自己没有让这孩子姓他原来的姓氏，而是让他跟着自己，姓“堂本”，名“剛”。

即使这孩子原本的家族也是亚裔，他也完全可以让剛跟着纯血统家族的姓氏，可光一并没有那么做，而是把剛当做了自己的孩子一样，继承了他的“堂本”。

前世如电影般在光一的眼前扫过，随着往事一起被想起来的，还有那段他一直压抑在心底，从不敢承认的情感。

他从没想过，自己有朝一日，居然会对从小养到大、从小抱到大的孩子，产生身体上的反应。

到底是因为剛看他那越来越深沉的眼神，还是那孩子越来越漂亮的长相，还是天长日久的相处中逐渐模糊的界限，还是一直睡在一起不知不觉间产生的依赖……

光一已经混乱了，怎么都想不明白缘由。

但有一点他是清楚的，他喜欢上了这孩子，他喜欢上了他的乖孩子，他的剛。

可光一比喜欢之情更清楚的，是他们两个绝对不能在一起。

不仅因为他们一个是驱魔人，一个是吸血鬼，更重要的是，光一从没有一天不去怀疑，当初那场导致两败俱伤的绞杀，背后有着深不见底的龌龊。

他和队员们接到的命令，是去剿灭一个作恶许久的转化者家族，要悄悄地潜入，不能打草惊蛇。

可厮杀开始后光一就发现，这座城堡里确实有十来个转化者，可他们都是管家、女仆之类的角色，这是个纯血统家族，一直隐居于此，最大的罪行不过就是跟附近的城市监狱勾结，去买些死刑犯回来给家族中的转化者当口粮。

光一追着一个管家打扮的转化者到了地下，然后就彻底迷失在了那些蛛网一样复杂的地道中。

循着转化者特有的血液味道，光一找到了襁褓中的剛。

待到好不容易找到出路，城堡里已经只剩下尸体了。

他将队员们的尸体都收集在一起，发现独少了队长和副队的。

杀死纯血统的手法非常特殊，凶器和毒药都不容易得到，可纯血统都死了，凶器却不见了踪影，就更让光一相信，这是一场预谋许久的诡计，而不是什么误会和消息有误。

即使抛开这一切不谈，剛作为纯血统漫长的寿命也是驱魔人所不能够相比较的，自己终有一天会老去，会死亡，如果剛在这其中移情别恋了还好，如果他自始至终都爱着光一一个，那千年之后，光一离开，只剩剛一个人孤零零地在这世上，光一舍不得。

他舍不得他的乖孩子承受相思离别之苦，更何况会承受千百年。

那就将他送回去吧，父族不在了，剛的母族还在，光一已经调查到，剛的外祖家就在日本，就在他们这个姓氏来自的地方定居。

光一当然知道，剛对两人即将分开这件事，该有多么难过。

可自己只能陪伴他生命中十分之一的时间，讽刺一点讲，光一于剛而言，只不过是宠物狗宠物猫对于人类而言一样。

既然你我终有一别，那就在情还未深之时分开吧，不要等到最后的撕心裂肺，然后甚至会花去一辈子的时间疗伤。

反正剛还小，他的人生还有大把的时间，和同族在一起生活，绝对好过成天跟着他东躲西藏，居无定所。

回到家族以后，光一希望剛渐渐把他给忘了，能真正地融入到纯血统的生活中去，过完属于他的万年岁月。

在那之后，自己可能会成为独行者，可能会加入一个新的驱魔人小队，偶尔在有任务路过日本的时候，远远地看上一眼，就足够了。

光一同样明白，一旦自己下定决心后，剛就不会再提什么反对意见。因为他知道，提了也没用。

前往日本，一路上顺利得近乎诡异。光一的不安在接近那个纯血统家族领地的时候得到了证实。

他们遭受了伏击。

从那些转化者持有的武器和掌握的招数来看，队长和副队，至少有一个已经和他们勾结到了一起。

光一拼了命地想要护着剛，一个人制造逃脱的机会后战死，总好过两个人都交代在这。

可这傻孩子注定不想抛下他，居然背着他一路闯入了最近的一个驱魔人的藏身处。

从小跟着光一长大，剛吸血鬼的能力几乎不会，驱魔人的本领却学了个七七八八，这其中就包括通过符文去找驱魔人暂时的落脚点。

也不知道是幸运还是不幸，剛找到的这个小队，全都是经验十分丰富的老手。

那个时候的光一，灵魂与肉体已经几乎断了联系了，他就只能眼睁睁地看着剛和驱魔人达成了被封印的交易，献出自己一半的血液，将他的灵魂重新放进肉体中，然后一阵白光闪过，接下来的记忆，就全部都属于出生在兵库县、工作于东京都的医生堂本光一了。

时至今日，光一才恍悟，转世前，自己心里涌动的那些强烈至极的感情，到底是什么。

是不舍，是浓浓的不舍，是想要告诉剛的冲动，是终于下定了决心，打定了主意，要冲破那个名为种族的藩篱和顾虑——

如果我能再一次见到你，我一定要告诉你，剛，我爱你，我像你爱着我一样的，爱你。

光一也记得那天晚上自己被几个不请自来的人灌醉，现在回忆，那几双闪着暗红色光芒的眼睛，以及苍白的过分的皮肤，让他们的身份昭然若揭。

他现在只恨自己想起来的太晚。

身体里流淌着一半属于剛的血液，让光一能模糊地感应到剛的位置。

但这感应过于微弱了，如果不集中注意力，就很容易被忽略。

直觉剛的情况怕是不好，光一用最快的速度联系了几个驱魔人小队，去医院做了准备，拜托驱魔人帮忙配置药水，带着整理好的器材，登上了飞往澳大利亚的私人飞机。

似乎是退役的军用运输机里，坐了将近三百名驱魔人。

大家都对可以剿灭一个转化者家族而兴奋着，只有光一难掩担忧，与那些兴奋的面孔格格不入。

他是唯一的一名人类。

 

即使已经做好了心理准备，在看见那个蜷缩在床脚处的身影的时候，光一的心，还是疼得紧紧缩成了一团。

赤裸着的苍白后背弓着，上面全是突出的骨头，以至于那些折断后愈合不良的变形肋骨都清晰可见。胳膊和腿几乎只剩下了皮和骨头，手腕脚腕上锁着秘银的镣铐。

如果不是还在一点一点地向床底下挪动，光一都很难察觉到，他还活着。

被抱起来后也没什么特别的反应，眼神空洞而迷茫，好像也听不见光一一直在叫他。

怀里的人轻得几乎感受不到重量，光一甚至顾不上心疼，就赶紧喝下驱魔人准备好的药物，割破自己的脖子，扶着剛的脑袋让他凑上去喝，将本来就属于他的血液，通过这样的方式，再还给他。

药物和血液的效果十分显著，剛的气色以肉眼可见的速度在恢复着，拿回了那一半血液，又喝下了很多溶进了特殊药水的新鲜血浆，剛就在药物和疲惫的双重作用下，沉沉地睡了过去。

查看剛没有什么大碍了，光一就继续弄掉了剛戴着的那些秘银制成的束缚，让他好好地睡一觉。

然后，趁着药效还没过，他也需要给自己补充上他身体里缺失的血液。

光一躺在了床的另一侧。感受到熟悉的气息后，剛就自动靠了过去，似乎只有紧贴着，才会安心的样子。

抚摸着在一点点变得柔顺的发丝，光一伸出手，将剛揽进了怀中。

 

剛觉得，自己仿佛是做了个长长的噩梦。

噩梦后面却又连着美梦，光一想起了他们的曾经，叫他“我的乖孩子”，最后居然吻了他，还吻在嘴唇上。

这怎么可能。

睁开眼睛后，看见那张近在咫尺的脸，看着光一眼中他万分熟悉的神色，听着他告诉自己，他身体里的血脉已经完整，剛才知道，自己并不是在做梦。

光一找到他了，光一想起来了。

最重要的是，光一回应了他的感情，剛还以为，自己会一直将这份爱恋留在心底呢。

虽然贪恋这心意相通后的缱绻时刻，但剛也清楚，现在时间地点都不对，还有些账需要算清楚。

换上光一拿来的一身衣服，几个小时的睡眠和休息过后，剛活动活动四肢，给光一投过去了一个放心的眼神。

血脉完整的纯血统，那惊人的恢复速度，是转化者所不能够比拟的。

光一将剛从头打量到脚，见他虽然还是比健康状态下瘦一点，但基本没什么大碍了，且为了让他彻底不再担忧，剛还随手搓了个暗影魔法出来，以展示自己确实满血复活了。

可医生的眉头依旧皱着，他还是觉得不妥。但对上剛的眼睛，却看到了他有些小得意又有些调皮的笑脸。

那是剛胜券在握才会展露的表情。

这表情让光一仿佛一下子就回到了剛第一次打猎成功的那个时刻，他顿时没好气地翻了个白眼，揉乱了剛已经垂到肩膀上的长发，却也不再满腹担忧，害怕剛一吹就倒。

他的乖孩子已经长大了，已经能够保护他，让他不受伤害了。

我应该信任他才对。

带着这种混合着爱意的复杂欣慰，光一跟在剛身后，走出了这个房间，这个剛待了半年的刑房。

 

大天井那里，是最终的战场。

军师和族长被驱魔人设计调开，等他们终于回到城堡的时候，将近三百个驱魔人已经很轻松地杀光了全部转化者，释放了那些被吸血鬼们当做奴隶和食粮的人类。

军师作为驱魔人的叛徒、杀害副队的直接凶手，以及让小队其余成员送命的间接凶手，被驱魔人执行了绞刑，尸体正像一块腊肉一样地挂在二楼的栏杆上晃荡，因为窒息造成的失禁，让他整个人都臭不可闻。

天井底部的空地上，几十名驱魔人围成一圈，用特殊的法术将族长困在其中。

能够杀死纯血统的武器已经叫族长和军师给毁了，万年陨铁打造的匕首不是那么易得，更不用说那些组成特殊毒药的动辄生长上百年的药物原材料了。

这些驱魔人只能把族长困住，却奈何不了他。

但纯血统要杀死纯血统，就不用那么麻烦了。

而且，剛也愿意亲手报仇。

他们家的，他自己的，一起算总账。

剛进入了牢笼，只是一言不发地盯着族长。

“我们这是在上演《哈姆雷特》么。”族长戏谑地开了口，换回剛的一声冷笑。

“别他妈玷污了莎士比亚。”

“反正我不想做克劳狄斯。”族长耸了耸肩，说得十分无所谓，言下之意，他一点都不想像哈姆雷特的叔叔一样，最后丢了性命。

“巧了，我也不想当哈姆雷特。”剛笑得阴森森的，这场战争，只有你死，只有我活。

你休想杀了我，也休想有命离开这个包围圈。

族长以为自己了解纯血统，也了解驱魔人，即使剛是驱魔人养大的，对这两个种族的了解和经验也能让他占据上风。他对纯血统吸血鬼的招式烂熟于胸，对驱魔人的本事也都有应对的方法。

虽然他并不会因此而小觑剛，但杀死这个明显还嫩着的小辈逃出去，族长是非常有信心的。

可他不知道，剛是个十足的怪胎，学了光一的全套本事后，剛就一直琢磨着将纯血统天生的暗影魔法与驱魔人的战斗技巧结合起来，还真让他琢磨出了一个必杀技。

剛能够藏在别人的影子里发起偷袭。

驱魔人可以进行短距离瞬移，虽然一天中只能发动两三次，但这是他们十分重要的杀敌和保命手段。而纯血统的吸血鬼谙熟暗影魔法，可以操纵影子进行攻击。

二者结合后的产物，就是族长送命的结果。

低头看着透胸而出的那只莹白的手，族长带着无尽的不甘和怨恨，化为了飞灰。

驱魔人们忙着论功行赏去了，各个小队的队长和副队在维持秩序，以免因为分配不均而吵起来。

军师的尸体自有专门的人带去烧了，驱魔人打扫战场的效率，跟他们杀死转化者的效率一样高。

光一带着剛来到了城堡的院子里，就是穿过那道剛曾经万分想要触摸到阳光却被无情地阻挡住的铁栅栏门，然后就可以进入到一个绿意盎然的地方。

花园是那么的美，美到几乎能让人忘了身后那栋石头建筑里隐藏的罪恶。

两个人坐在凉亭里，剛就靠在光一身上，沐浴在阳光下，一直坐到落日西沉，星斗满天。

驱魔人已经尽数离开了，给他们留下了一辆车，以便能开到最近的城市。

没有驱魔人会去找剛的麻烦，他已经用行动证明了自己的无害。

“剛，”光一终于开口，打破了沉默，“转化我吧，让我成为转化者，这样我就能一直陪着你了。”

愕然抬头，剛却看见的是光一认真的眉眼，他并不是在开玩笑，也不是一时的心血来潮。

光一认真地考虑过了这件事的可行性，也慎重地做出了选择。

“不要。”剛却断然拒绝。

光一没有急，他知道，剛一定是有话还没说完。

“我不要你以后只能靠人血为生，在阴影下苟且，面对秘银和十字架就像被捏住了命脉，那样的人生太被动，也太龌龊了。”剛看着光一的眼睛，说得认认真真。

“我要让你成为我的眷属，拥有和我同等的权利，能够光明正大地行走在太阳之下，不畏秘银，无惧耶稣，你万年的生命从成为眷属的那一刻算起，日后将会继承属于我的血脉。”

剛说完，没等光一的回答，就吻上了他。

尖利的犬齿咬破了光一的嘴唇，也咬破了剛自己的。两个人的血液混合在一起，变得难舍难分。

光一的内心突然涌现出了对鲜血的强烈渴望，他吮吸着那双柔软的唇，像是蜜蜂品尝甘甜的花蜜。

五感被放大了数倍，似乎有无穷无尽的力量从身体里涌现。

原来，这就是身为吸血鬼的感觉吗……

可是马上，光一就顾不得感受自己身体里的新变化了。

因为他看见了剛疲惫的面容。

“别担心，就是有点累了……”剛声音小小的解释着，想让光一冷静，让那双闪烁着暗红色光泽的眸子重新变成褐色。

“那就睡一觉吧，等你休息好，我们再离开。”光一当即就将剛抱起来，心疼他依旧很轻的身体，带着他找到了城堡里最舒服的房间。

“光一？”

“嗯？”

剛躺在床上，叫住了准备出去打猎的光一。

“我爱你，最爱你了，这辈子，我只爱你。”

“我也是呢，想永远和你在一起。”

光一折返回来，将一个轻柔的吻，印在了剛的唇瓣。

“陪我睡一会吧，我想抱着你……”剛呢喃着，将手臂环上了光一的脖子。

光一陪着剛躺下了，让他整个人都贴在自己身上。剛换了个舒服的姿势后，就闭上了眼睛。

“祝你好梦，我的乖孩子。”光一亲了亲剛的额头，跟从前一样的动作。

“嗯……”

剛应了一声，很快就进入了梦乡。

光一就盯着剛的睡颜，怎么看都看不够。

那温柔的眼神，像极了窗外如水的月色。

重新戴回到剛脖子上的玛瑙吊坠，在这月色下，闪动着润泽的光。

光一微微收紧了自己的怀抱。

原来我的愿望一直和你的愿望一样，希望两个人陪伴着，相爱着，直到永远的永远。

现在，我们的愿望实现了呢。

 

——Fin


End file.
